


【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（三）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在原作国青合宿期间②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，以双子北为前提，治北较多，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，请慎入③前文为《特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份》，后文为《双子星运行论》，与《脸红心跳大作战》和《比东京更遥远的梦想》为同一世界观，请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（三）

手机屏幕再度亮起，提示LINE收到新信息。不用看，他便知道肯定是侑发来的信息。即使身处遥远的东京，那家伙的存在感依然如此强烈。就像在这个没有月光和灯光的夜晚，暗淡的荧光成为唯一的光源。  
北前辈一缕汗湿的头发贴着前额，闪耀出微弱的光芒。治低下头，把自己的头发也垂下来，悄悄和恋人对比。北前辈的头发细滑而柔软，把他的头发衬托得偏粗偏硬，染成银色的部分摸起来更是沉甸甸地坠手。恋人的发梢和他的发根是同样的颜色，而自己的发质和侑一模一样。他还记得北前辈第一次亲吻侑的场面。在港口的灯光中，侑的发色好似打磨粗糙的黄金，倒映着五颜六色的喜悦。  
“……对不起。”他小声说，嗓音和身体一起发抖，“对不起，我弄痛了北前辈。”  
“不必道歉。”  
治慢慢往下滑，把脸埋入北前辈的下颌和脖子之间。  
“对不起，我是故意的。我知道北前辈会痛，还是故意那样做了。”  
说出的话语犹如地心引力，不受控制也无法停止。他的鼻子撞到恋人的胸口，而对方伸出手臂搂住他，把他固定在怀中。  
“没关系，是我邀请你那样做的。”  
北前辈说，话语和轻吻埋进他头发里，呼吸也加深了。  
“北前辈……”  
“什么事？”  
“没什么，只是想叫北前辈的名字。”  
“好呀。”  
“北前辈，北前辈，北前辈，北前辈，北前辈……”  
治感到自己被恋人的体温包围，从头到脚相互依偎，彼此紧贴的肌肤甚至比做爱时更加亲密。假如就这样睡过去一定能做个甜美的梦吧，只要他没有被舌根泛出的苦涩惊醒。  
“所以，答案是什么？”  
北前辈的双手来得比苦味更快，托起他的脸。他在恋人的眼睛里看见了熟悉的倒影，恍惚间竟然分不清那到底是自己还是侑。  
“我……”  
果然还是没法逃过北前辈的质问呀，治半欣慰半沮丧地想，突然觉得说话变成超高难度的动作。  
不知道该说什么，不知道该怎么说。  
“……我不知道。”  
他说得很慢，一字一顿，好像刚刚学会说话的小孩子。擦过舌头的每个音节都苦得要命，是可可含量足有110%的苦味，苦到麻痹味蕾，苦到皱起眉头，苦到眼中含泪。  
“治，你和侑很像。”  
直视他的双眼，北前辈认真地说。  
他本以为这是自己最害怕的事情，但当这一幕发生在眼前的时候，心情竟是意外的轻松。实际上他并不介意恋人比较他和侑，不过……  
“我没有他那么蠢。”  
他轻声回应。  
他的舌头、声带和喉部肌肉恢复了正常运作，说话重新恢复到喝水的简单程度。  
恋人的手臂滑向他的肩膀，脸颊动了动，表情近似微笑。  
“也没有他那么吵。”  
就像是收获赞许一般，他鼓起勇气，补充道。  
“你们的好胜心都很强。”  
他感到恋人的手指非常缓慢而轻柔地抚摸他的脊背，声音则蕴藏着截然相反的坚定。  
“治，你并不讨厌比较。享受竞争，竭尽全力，乐在其中，你和侑都是这样的人。你……你们只是讨厌输而已。”  
又一次的张口结舌。  
这种感觉很奇妙，并不像上一次的时候那么迷惑，那么混乱。北前辈的话语就像不可思议的催化剂一样，让许许多多纷乱如混合气体的思绪凝聚出可以分辨的外观。  
“你们拥有相同的DNA，但表现方式不尽相同。侑比你说得更多，而你比侑想得更多。表现得更少，不意味着更少的好胜心。不过，这一次，你不能像以前那样平稳渡过，或许我就是最大的扰乱因素。如果我不是你们的恋人，你一定能够妥善解决的，就像你之前人生中累积的数十次数百次的经验那样。毕竟，你们早已习惯两个人的相处模式，有一套成熟有效的应对方法。”  
北前辈的双臂依然搂着他，可他担心恋人的话语正在将自己推远。他匆忙开口，却预感到自己的应对仿佛一次不到位的传球，极有可能引发更多的混乱。  
“不是北前辈的错！”  
治冲动地喊道。  
“别担心，我从来不认为爱上你们是一个错误。”他的恋人笑了笑，问出一个似乎不相关的问题，“治，你知道三体问题吗？”  
他摇摇头。  
“三体问题是天体力学中的一个基本模型，是指三个天体，例如太阳、月亮与地球，在相互之间万有引力的作用下的运动规律问题。尽管人类已经登上月球，探索火星，但这个看似简单的问题依然无法精确求解。人与人之间的关系，只会比天体间的引力更加复杂。所以，如果我们三人没有出现任何问题，我才会感到奇怪。”  
治没听懂三体问题究竟意味着什么，但他明白了北前辈的意思。他的恋人似乎对这样的状况早有预料，更不会因为这点小事而心生不满。于是他长长地松了一口气，把头靠到对方肩膀上。  
“治，你讨厌输给侑吗？”  
“讨厌。”  
“在我们交往之前，如果你输给侑，你会怎样做？”  
“不怎么做，决心下一次要赢过他。如果那个白痴太张扬了就揍他。”  
“那么，在我们交往之后，有什么不一样呀？”  
“我……”  
治忽然觉得北前辈该剪指甲了。恋人碰到他的指尖扎得他发痛。可这不合理，众所周知，他们主将对指甲的保养水准向来是一流的，甚至不输给担任二传手的侑。他使劲咽了口唾液，盯着亮得刺眼的手机屏幕，下定决心。  
“我担心北前辈觉得……我输给侑理所当然，我担心北前辈更喜欢侑。我想向北前辈证明我不输给侑，我想趁着侑不在的时候独占北前辈，我想北前辈可能更喜欢侑的行事方式，不知不觉就在模仿那家伙……”  
“可以了，治。”  
直到北前辈打断他，治才意识到自己哽咽了。他在用一种奇特的方式自我谴责，每个字都被削尖磨利，刺得喉咙发痛舌头发苦。  
“我喜欢侑，我喜欢治，我喜欢侑和治。我喜欢的从来都不是‘侑或治’。爱情不是比赛，不是限定名额的挑选。我永远不会‘二选一’。”  
他的脸贴在恋人的锁骨附近，恰巧能感受到对方的心跳。北前辈的心跳一如既往，宛若诉说人尽皆知的常识。显然，他们的恋人并不认为自己在说激动人心的情话。恰恰是这种平平淡淡的表述，给了他不容置疑的安心感。  
“……北前辈。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想，我们能喜欢上北前辈真是太好了。”  
他蹭着恋人的脖子，以撒娇的口吻诉说。  
“治，问题还没有解决。”  
北前辈望向他，目光严厉又柔和。  
“恋爱是恋爱，排球是排球。最近你状态不佳是事实，未能入选国青集训也是事实。关于我的担心终归是表面问题，这才是一切的根源，对吗？”  
“……是的。”  
他坦承道。承认他害怕恋人爱侑胜过自己之后，再承认其他事情就变得轻而易举。  
“对于这个问题，你是怎么想的？”  
“我不想输。”  
“还有呢？”  
“……我不知道。”  
他垂下目光，反而更加强烈地感受到恋人对自己的审视。北前辈不讨厌笨蛋，对懒惰的容忍度却低到可怕。如果不赶快说些什么，恐怕下一秒正论Punch就会狠狠打到自己脸上。  
“我有好好思考，”他慢吞吞地说，“可是一直没什么进展。因为一直没什么进展，就越来越焦虑，因为越来越焦虑，发挥就越来越不好，恶性循环。”  
“你刚才说过模仿侑的事情，是认真的吗？”  
北前辈表情严肃，两条眉毛似乎蹙在了一起。他轻揉对方的眉头，反问：“如果我说是，北前辈会生气吗？”  
恋人的视线微微上抬，露出思索的神色。北前辈思考得太认真了，认真到让他不好意思的程度。他不过是随口一问而已。除了在做爱中途一时热血上涌的模仿，他根本不打算成为第二个侑。毕竟，他本来就更喜欢扣球呀。  
“……也没什么不好。”  
北前辈慎重地说。  
“啊？”  
被意料外的答案吓到，治忍不住惊呼。  
“这是你的想法，为什么你会惊讶？”  
“我还以为，北前辈会说‘努力做你自己就好，不必模仿其他人’之类的话。”  
他喃喃低语。  
“不了解前因后果的人，才会轻易说出那种看似合理，实际上不负责任的发言。我们都是高中生，人和人之间的差距没有大到不可弥补的地步，何况你们是双胞胎兄弟，身体素质、经验和才能非常接近。而且，模仿学习身边优秀的队友不失为合理的选择。如果侑身上确实有值得你学习的长处，我为何要阻止你？”  
“即使我成为第二个侑也没关系吗？”  
治喊道。他明白自己的反应过于激动，可就是停不下来。  
“如果那是你在思考之后得出的最终结论，我会支持你的决定。因为侑用他的亲身经历证明了这条路行得通。以你的实力去复制他的做法，成功率并不低。至少，会比一时冲动的胡乱尝试更为可靠。”  
北前辈的眼睛在黑暗里闪烁，率直而纯净，犹如明朗的晴空，容不下一片云朵。对于想要藏进阴暗处偷懒的人而言，这样的双眼可谓冷酷无情。  
“但我不想成为第二个侑！”  
治感到全身的血液逆流而上，直冲大脑，血管突突跳动，额头像是洒满辣椒酱一样火辣辣的。一阵徒劳无益的激情搅动着他的胸口，他剧烈喘息着，感到夜晚的空气洋溢着黑巧克力惊人的苦涩。  
“治，我很高兴。”北前辈说，微弯的眉眼现出一缕柔情，“我很高兴你能说出真心话，但是……”  
恋人的手指触摸他的脸颊，让他感到痛苦，也让他感到温暖。  
“我希望你能明白，决定这件事情的人是你，不是我。我做出的一切判断，建立在你的决定之上。”  
他怔怔地望着北前辈，翻滚的愤怒突然消失不见，就像空荡荡的巧克力盒子。  
北前辈最在意的是他的想法，是他决定要成为什么。只要是合理可行的决定，那个人就会给他们提供周道体贴的支持，成为他们最可靠的后盾。  
北信介的爱情表现，从来不是无条件的宠溺，而是贯彻到底的严格和倾尽全力的信赖。  
舌根的苦涩正在消退，唤醒了数年前的记忆。  
还是国中生的自己，默默啃完一整片黑巧克力。好苦、好苦、真的好苦。但又是什么让自己坚持吃完的？是难以言喻的饥饿，还是跟苦涩相比短暂得不可思议的香味？  
他们嘴唇间的距离迅速变窄，然后彻底归零。治不明白自己为什么要这样做，但他们接吻了，他翻找着恋人的吻，就像探寻巧克力不为人知的滋味。他一边吻北前辈，一边抚摸对方的唇角。他的手指抖得很厉害，不小心就会伸进彼此交错的唇齿间。更奇怪的是，自己那根手指咬起来和尝起来都是甜的。  
长长的接吻让喉咙里慢慢泛起似曾相识的芳醇，但他无暇思考。  
“北前辈……好严格呀。”  
治报复似地咬着恋人的嘴唇，试图让它在自己口中融化。  
“因为治的决定是最重要的。”  
北前辈被他吻得喘息不已，语调依然郑重其事。  
“我只知道我不想输给侑，我也不想当第二个侑。但具体要怎么实现，我还没有想好。”  
“换个思路考虑一下，治想做什么？”  
“我想打排球，我想拿回队里正选的席位，想得到最多的分数，想和北前辈一起举起春高的奖杯，想让侑那个白痴乖乖认输，想和侑一起入选国青队，一起加入一支很棒的职业队，一起成为日本代表，一起拿到奥运金牌。”  
治躺到恋人身边，肩并肩，十指相扣，孩子气地诉说自己的野心。他知道自己说了很多仿佛妄想和幻想的事情，可北前辈绝对不会嘲笑他。  
“有些我能做到，有些我做不到。现在的我还有很多做不到的事情，所以我必须改变。我想赢，一直赢，赢过所有人。我还没想好要怎么做，但我会一直努力的，直到所有人都觉得‘不选治就不行’。”  
“那么，我们来约定吧。”  
“约定？”  
“作为排球选手，我的实力有限，高中毕业之后也不打算向职业道路发展。我不能陪你们去国青队、职业队或者国家队打球，但我擅长计算和推理。我会继续学习与排球有关的一切，战术、体能、心理、营养、护理、运动装备，我会尽我所能为你们的决定计算出最佳的实现路径，减轻你们的后顾之忧。而你们，特别是你，治，你们要负责做出不要让自己后悔的决定，然后……就像你们现在这样，向你们的目标全速冲刺。”  
北前辈握住他的手，抬至半空。月亮仿佛也随着恋人的动作一起升起。不知何时，阴云散去了。洒落的光芒犹如王林苹果的果肉，洁白细腻，清爽甘甜。治小心翼翼地嚼着落入口中的月光，尝到了爱情层层加深的美味，恰似同时享受爽脆的口感与鲜甜的果汁。他转头望向北前辈，不由得饥火上扬，想在恋人泛起淡红色的脸颊浅浅地咬上一口。他刚把嘴凑过去，就撞上北前辈询问的目光，于是心虚地改为挨蹭脸颊。  
“治，你的回答是什么？”  
“好呀。”  
他说，侧身搂住北前辈的肩膀，手掌慢慢沿着手臂下滑。对胜利的饥饿和对恋人的饥饿相似又不同，但一种饥饿往往能激发另一种饥饿。他能感知到皮肤下血液的奔涌，不断朝体内更隐秘的部位吵闹躁动着。抚摸自然而然地变为挑逗，他想到恋人下面可能还是湿漉漉的，声音里也跳出情爱的冲动。  
“北前辈呢？除了支持我们，北前辈想做什么？”  
治低估了男子排球部主将的力量与敏捷。等他反应过来的时候，已然被对方反过来压到身下。  
“我想追逐星星。”  
月色为北前辈披上银色的战袍。恋人的肌肤颜色让他想起美术部的石膏像。被食物打动的自己曾去那边当过一次肖像画的模特，在百无聊赖间对那些姿态各异的塑像印象深刻。他曾以为他们的主将就像石膏铸造的圣人一样高洁冰冷，幸好他错了。唯独在他们面前，北前辈才会展露出现在这种坦率、大胆而色气的姿态。主动的恋人更加美丽，晶莹的肌肤如同刚刚抛光过的银器，在月光中熠熠生辉。北前辈看着他的眼睛，抿了抿嘴，露出舌尖，又迅速地瞥了他下身一眼。在恋人灼热的凝视中，他觉得对方的舌头好像舔到了自己复苏的欲望。他立刻抓起北前辈的手，去亲吻指关节，去舔有点粗糙的掌心。  
“我想为我的双子星计算出最好的方案。”  
北前辈说，发烫的喘息飘出一阵雾气。  
啊，糟糕。  
感受到恋人大腿内侧夹住自己的热度，治发现巧克力的后味涌了上来。吃下可可含量高的黑巧克力，一旦熬过最初的苦涩，就能收获浓郁得难以想象的芳香奖励。

【未完待续】


End file.
